1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital audio tape (hereinafter "DAT") cassette loading device and more particularly to, a tray type cassette loading device for a DAT.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to the conventional art, various types of tray-type cassette loading devices for a DAT receive a cassette onto a cassette holder and horizontally moves the tray by the audio of a cam gear mounted on an axle which is fitted on a rack and brackets to move the cassette holder and the up-down plate connecting to the former along with the cassette tray. The cassette slider of such cassette loading devices opens while the cassette tray is horizontally moved. The cam gear rotation makes to rotate the cam lever pivotally associated with the cam gear and up-down holder and to rotate the up-down plate. Therefore, the cassette holder and the cassette set in the holder are vertically moved.